<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【宜嘉/斑嘉】Queer by 0043</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22423252">【宜嘉/斑嘉】Queer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/0043/pseuds/0043'>0043</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, all王嘉尔</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:55:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22423252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/0043/pseuds/0043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Jackson Wang, Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang, Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 【宜嘉/斑嘉】Queer(上篇)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bambam上周放的假，拉着一个纯黑的行李箱坐飞机回了韩国，他的那把家钥匙早就不知丢到哪里去了，他恨不得亲手丢进楼下的垃圾桶，看着垃圾车将那些垃圾运走，才能安下心来。但是这并不能起到什么作用，那个男人肯定会眉开眼笑的给他开门的，王嘉尔天天都盼着他回家，他说他好想他，他说我们是家人啊应该亲亲爱爱的才对。</p><p>这里不是他的家。</p><p>这里不是他真正的家，他所希望拥有的家庭不是这样的。</p><p>如果可以，他希望回到几年前告诉自己，不要被这个男人领养，是谁都可以，只要不是他就好。逃走，逃走，即使被院长抓回来会被惩罚也没关系，这样他们两个人就不会产生关系了，而是完完全全的陌生人，那样多好。</p><p>可若真是那样，那也太可惜了。</p><p>那天，Bambam吃完保姆准备好的早餐，回楼上拿书包的时候突然手腕被身后人有力的手掌抓住，是可以挣脱的力度，bambam猛的转身抓住对方的衣领，眼睛气的发红，他真的不能理解这个人，他到底知道自己在做什么吗？</p><p>王嘉尔当时如此的说道：“爸爸现在好难过，你可以亲亲我吗？”</p><p>正常的父子之间，作为高中生的孩子会和父亲bobo吗？</p><p>这么想都觉得很奇怪了，更别提去做了。所以Bambam情有可原的反应过激了。</p><p>Bambam记得自己很快的抱了一下，可是男人回抱搂住了自己的腰，他无法挣脱开，被他抱了一会儿，并不是Bambam所预想的抱一下。不是客套的拥抱，而是实实在在的很亲密的拥抱，两具身体紧紧贴着，而且这是Bambam印象中第一次男人间的拥抱，除去小时候的亲密。高中生不适应这样的行为是很正常的，男孩时常的叛逆都是自然现象，王嘉尔可以理解，只当是Bambam害羞了。虽然Bambam和王嘉尔之间法律关系是父子，其实两人的相处模式更倾向于兄弟，不过这是王嘉尔所希望的。</p><p>Bambam觉得还是保持原来的样子更好，这个男人养他长大，对他很好，填补了他对亲人的空白，那种感觉是沉重的，是不可替代的。</p><p>Bambam的日记本里满满的是王嘉尔，王嘉尔，王嘉尔，Jackson，Jackson…….</p><p>写日记的早期写过最多的一句话就是想要快点长大然后照顾父亲，就像父亲对他做的那样，全心全意的对自己好。</p><p>不过现在都不是打感情牌的时间，Bambam跑回卧室去拿书包。“我今天要上学，是高中的第一天，您要先吃早餐吗？”</p><p>王嘉尔居然撇过脸去，闷闷不乐的模样，但还是怀有正常的道歉姿势说道：“抱歉了我们斑米，是我太激动了，我们这就去学校。”</p><p>那是高中开学的第一天，他本来打算早点到达学校的，但是拜那男人所拜，他差点没赶上开学典礼，他顶着一头跑的微乱的发型在各个班眼前跑过，还好很快的就找到了自己的班级。紧接着，开学典礼就开始了，Bambam看了看手表，时间刚刚好。</p><p>倒是班主任找过他一次，希望他有时间观念，不要再匆匆忙忙的赶到了，这样的习惯不是不可以有，但是老师认为你是一个很懂事的学生，你也觉得这样顶着全校目光跑过来的样子不自在吧，那就早点到自己的位置上，男孩子该有一些风度啊。</p><p>17岁的生日是一个很重要的时间点，这是他拥有了家人后的第一个生日，每次过生日时都会让他回忆起那一天，那些画面历历在目，他怎么可能忘掉呢，他的好Daddy真的是太好了，他善良到过分可爱，像天使一样。</p><p>那个男人自己亲手做的蛋糕，买了很多东西，贴心的帮自己放到卧室里还整理了一遍，也对，这个卧室的风格本来就是他亲手安排的，他插手的地方寥寥无几。后来Bambam成高中生了，有了自己的审美，他小心翼翼的在吃完午饭后王嘉尔打算回房间午睡的空隙提出来，保姆上前收拾碗筷，很快的就退开，给了两人充足的私人空间。Bambam很惊讶的盯着王嘉尔上楼的背影，他竟然轻松的同意了。</p><p>“本来就是你的房间，想怎么来都可以，只要你能保证自己房间的安全性，我可不想半夜突然被哪里的摔碎声吵醒。”</p><p>他在自己的房间里很快就找出来了自己的礼物，有他想要买但是一直舍不得的笔记本，被自己收进购物车里，至于什么时候能来到他的怀里这是一个未知数。当他打开房门的时候，它就很乖的待在自己的书桌上，他怎么可能注意不到呢，白色的书桌上放着一个纯黑的笔记本，不同于上一个的深蓝色，外观果然比他想象中的更帅气，他立马就坐下打开了游戏，连着玩了三四盘，等待匹配的时间他兴奋的亲了亲鼠标。</p><p>过了一会儿他才站起来去找别的礼物，这时才发现门后的墙上挂着他最近刚喜欢上的滑板，他拿起来仔细观察着每一个细节，其实看不看已经无所谓了，因为当他第一眼看到的时候就已经超级心动了，这分明就是他前几天在网上看过的那款啊。至于价格，王嘉尔从来没有亏待过他。</p><p>Bambam在网上无意看到自己的父亲以前代言Adidas的广告时就觉得好帅，然后就萌发了想要学滑板的念头，配置一定不能差，他要自己认真挑选，自己组装。但他没给王嘉尔讲过，因为他想自己攒钱买，爸爸工作已经很累了，而且自己不该随心的挥霍他的钱，这不是乖孩子该有的行为。他一直都知道王嘉尔很帅，从孩童时期在孤儿院看到他的那一刻就有这个意识了，但是视频里的明显很有距离感，就像小时候看到的橱窗里昂贵的洋娃娃，他太精致了，就算表情再完美无缺，上扬的嘴角在他看来也是没有温度的。</p><p>两人开开心心的吃过了晚餐和蛋糕，保姆收拾的时候两人正挤在卫生间里洗去脸上的奶油，嬉笑声不断。</p><p>在这个家里有一个传统，过生日的时候要和家人睡在一起来结尾自己最幸福的一天。Bambam挑眉表示有何不可。</p><p>自从Bambam有了性别意识后就很少和王嘉尔睡在一起了，还好本来就有房间供他当作卧室，所以分别的很愉快。男孩子都高中了还和爸爸妈妈一起睡，这一点都不酷，虽然他们认识还不到半年。</p><p>Bambam以前就抱有这样的想法，这一切都是要偿还的，总有一天两人会分开，要么是自己主动离开，要么便是王嘉尔不想继续养他了。其实Bambam上了大学就会做兼职赚生活费，不需要男人的钱，他很快就能养活自己了，绝对不会给他负担，他很听话的。除非，自己的存在妨碍到他的生活了，自己不再适合待在这栋房子里了。</p><p>所以不同王嘉尔的全心全意和无私奉献，Bambam很尊敬他，也很喜欢他，毕竟他让自己一直过着很优越的生活，也从不刁难他，很温柔，有时候也很孩子气，但是Bambam真的有把王嘉尔放在父亲的位置上来看，不敢对他开玩笑。</p><p>但是王嘉尔不怎么乐意，他24岁的年纪，Bambam才16岁，两人相差8岁，这怎么会是父子呢，他不想要一个认真听话的孩子，而是可以陪伴他可以消除孤独的人。</p><p>Bambam被领养的那天，王嘉尔就已然清楚这是一个十几岁的孩子了，不像别的客人想要越小的小孩子，王嘉尔没耐心等孩子学会讲话到会走路，他想要的是一个能够陪伴他的人，可以安静的倾听他的故事，会在他回到家的时候给自己一个拥抱说一声欢迎回家，会在自己熬夜工作的时候有眼色的递过来一杯咖啡，而眼前的这个男孩即使还没说话，他就知道两个人会相处的很好。但是这个刻意的疏离感使王嘉尔耿耿在怀，难道这孩子不喜欢自己吗，为什么要把自己绷着呢。</p><p>Bambam在孤儿院院长的帮助下上了小学和初中，但是到了该上高中的时候院长说他只能靠自己了。他没有钱，他去不了高中，于是在孤儿院里无所事事一整年，直到他在花园里写生时看见了不远处和院长交谈的年轻男人，一群小孩都围着他甜甜的喊哥哥好帅哦，他瞧了几眼，确实是很帅，像明星一样的精致。今天的天气很温和，淡淡的阳光轻柔的洒在他的身上，快要把他神化。</p><p>Bambam不屑于去媚那些客人，他十几岁了，根本不是那些刚会说话的笨笨的小孩子能比的，那些父母不会喜欢上自己，他又何必凑过去呢。</p><p>可是他已经一整年没有上学了，他想读书，他想上大学，然后找个好工作。而不是在孤儿院里孤独的等待，也不知自己究竟等待着什么，一顿又一顿的食物，一次又一次的睡眠，时间走的很快，好像跑的快要飞起来了似的。</p><p>他怀着刚升起来的希望跑过去，连画架和颜料他都没收拾，可惜院长和那位年轻男人回了办公室继续详谈，原地解散了的小朋友们挡住了他的路。</p><p>可恶，他还没说上一句话。</p><p>“Bambam不喜欢我吗？为什么你总是远离我啊，如果你觉得我哪里做的不好可以直接提出来的，我不生气，只要你以后别再莫名其妙的疏离我了，我们是彼此唯一的家人啊，你懂你对我有多么大的意义吗？”</p><p>王嘉尔背对着他，Bambam看不到他的表情，至少是伤心的吧，叹气的声音让乖孩子心痛，原来自己正在做的以为是正确的事情其实会伤到他的。</p><p>“我提出做好兄弟的想法让你这么为难吗，实在是不好意思，我还以为能更亲近些呢，我第一次养孩子，有些地方考虑的不周到，Bambam不要不高兴了好吗？”</p><p>Bambam哭笑不得的回应：“我没有不高兴。”</p><p>王嘉尔立马转身搂着他的脖子亲了自己，动作非常的迅速，Bambam被吓得僵硬了。</p><p>Bambam惊讶之余庆幸他亲的不是自己的脸颊，他害怕心情刚刚转好的男人会被自己亲手推开，他的表情一定会很委屈和不满，抿着嘴唇，沉默无言。王嘉尔是百分百外向的人，但是这不代表他没有难过的心情。</p><p>Bambam知道他很爱肢体接触，毕竟网上有人剪辑了王嘉尔和别人亲密接触的合集，王嘉尔是一名很出名的模特，有传言说有转为艺人的倾向，正在联系经纪公司。</p><p>但是这是两人第一次这么近的亲密，太突然了，Bambam有点迷茫，自己是否也该像他那样也和他bobo。后来理智迫使他掐断了这个念头。他连接受都是如此的僵硬，更别提自己主动了。</p><p>高二，也就是他18岁的时候，生日的前一天，他的父亲说：“我好孤独，你可以亲亲我吗？”</p><p>他指着自己红润的嘴唇，那双多水的眼睛楚楚可怜，模样很诱人，就像那个合集里他诱惑别人的样子。</p><p>没有人会拒绝他，即使有人跑着不让他亲，其实被抓到后可以得到两个亲亲，更加用力的，抱着自己后脑勺的真真实实的吻。</p><p>Bambam只觉这位父亲真的好喜欢撒娇啊，他现在几乎对王嘉尔的各种撒娇免疫了，但是每次看到还是特别喜欢，不过克制的他并不会笑的很明显，藏在了自己的双眸中。然后喝了酒有一点醉了的男人会捧着自己的脑袋，鼻子碰着鼻子，那双嵌了颗颗亮星的眼睛和自己的挨得好近好近，王嘉尔细细的寻找着，嘴巴却不可抗力的缠绵在了一起。</p><p>“我好喜欢bambam啊。”</p><p>“我也很喜欢爸爸。”</p><p>在王嘉尔的卧室里两人滚作一团打闹，互相摩擦着对方的身体，当保姆敲门询问明天是否在家用餐时这才分开。王嘉尔不动声色的回应：“不了，我在外面吃，你给Bambam准备即可。”随后保姆开始询问Bambam的早餐内容，王嘉尔拍了下自己的大腿，对男孩说道：“早就告诉你我大腿很厉害了，这下相信了吧哈哈哈。”然后下床去了卫生间。显然，刚才的非正式战争，中国香港王氏获胜。</p><p>保姆走后Bambam不知道今晚到底要不要留下，明天自己约好了要和几个同学一起去邻市玩的，但是晚上要在那边过夜，第二天下午才回到家。</p><p>Bambam想，那要不提前一个晚上好了，两个人睡在一起也还不错啦，就睡前聊会儿天什么的，没什么大不了的。而且床很大，他怎么滚来滚去都超级爽，不像他房间里的那个单人床，他最近长高了，身高窜的有点快。</p><p>他打开了电视，这还是他第一次在王嘉尔的房间里看电视，不过上次关闭前是静音，所以打开后也就没有声音。</p><p>出来的画面却是吓了一跳，这个布局……这这这，是自己的房间吧？</p><p>监控摄像头？</p><p>他皱着眉毛按着遥控器，然后跳到了别的房间，客厅，厨房，餐厅，书房……当他在电视里看到自己时吓了一跳，这个画面是父亲的房间，清晰的看到自己坐在父亲的床上调台。他连忙慌张的按按钮，结果不知按到了什么，因为他刚才乱按了一通，就跳出了这个卧室里卫生间的画面。</p><p>王嘉尔没有洗澡，也没有上厕所，而是坐在洗漱台上自慰，他的睡裤随手丢在了马桶盖上，纯黑色的内裤挂在自己的一只脚踝上一晃一晃的。卫生间的灯很亮，显得他的皮肤更加白皙了，刺眼的光刺激到了他的眼球，他微眯着眼仰头享受身下传来的一波又一波的快感。</p><p>Bambam该立刻关掉的，但是强烈的好奇心迫使他继续看了下去。王嘉尔是一个很优秀的男人，外貌非常优越，有肌肉但是很有美感，知名度高，虽然身高差强人意，但是不矮，提出口来那是非常长人面子的事，这样的人没有私生活，没有女伴，那他是怎么解决自己的性欲的呢？自己动手的吗？</p><p>Bambam的视线再次回归到电视上时，……果然是靠自己动手的，地板上和他的小腿上是喷溅出来的精液，他现在正侧着身坐着，一条腿弯着稍抬起，一个很逼真的性器形状的按摩棒正插进已经润滑过了的小穴，可是这个位置……Bambam戴着眼镜凑近，看了一会儿王嘉尔自慰的片段后，他可以很确定的说，王嘉尔有女性的阴道。</p><p>不过他只插进了不到一半就气喘吁吁的了，脸上的汗珠滑过泛红的眼尾，眼神迷离，Bambam靠着床尾坐在地板上面色认真的继续观看，不知道的人还以为他在看新闻节目呢。</p><p>王嘉尔抽掉了按摩棒，从洗漱台的抽屉里拿出Bambam只在AV影片里才见过的女优震动棒，银灰色圆圆的头部，白色的身体。他打开开关，把震动棒的头部放在自己的阴蒂那里上下移动着。多亏王嘉尔把自己的身体伸展的很开，很大方的暴露在摄像头之下，所以他才能够看的如此清晰，还观察到他的阴部是淡粉色的。王嘉尔大腿上的肉浪像半年前他们去海边旅游时，所看到的翻起的一层层的浪花般柔软和触动。他在自己面前夸赞过的很有力的大腿，果然很sexy。</p><p>他的嘴巴无力的张开，头歪向一边紧闭着眼睛，但是聪明的Bambam很快判断出来这个人并非痛苦而闭上了眼睛，而是太快乐了，卫生间的隔音很好，他听不到一丝声音，但是Bambam靠着自己看过几部AV影片的经验补上了声音。</p><p>王嘉尔拿掉震动棒，用自己的手指揉了几下阴部，然后又往后摸到台子上的香水瓶，Bambam凑的更近了一点，这是王嘉尔送给他的第一个礼物。刚加入这个家庭的时候他的外表还有点单纯的土气和稚气，王嘉尔当时送给自己这瓶香水时还说了几句话，Bambam才一直很小心的使用它，这么一想快两年了吧，却还剩了大半瓶。</p><p>“我送你这个不是希望你立刻去使用它，而是希望你出落的越来的帅气，它能够让你的形象加分，让你变得更自信，就像你走路挺直背一样。”</p><p>王嘉尔就是拿着那瓶细圆柱状的香水瓶，瓶底被淹没，逐渐是瓶身，最后是瓶头。他抽插的有点激烈了，透明的瓶盖啪的摔落在瓷砖上，响声清脆。</p><p>没一会儿，王嘉尔形状姣好的穴就喷出了一波波爱液。</p><p>他正失着神，放在鞋柜上的手机突然震动，他微微颤抖的身体小心翼翼的移动着，身下还向外喷溅着，一股细细的水流射在了对面鞋架上Bambam的yeezy满天星鞋盒上，但他现在根本分不开心思去关注这种事情，够到手机后靠在镜子上接通了电话。</p><p>这通电话时间不长，Bambam本来打算立刻装死睡觉，结果无意瞥到屏幕上这位Daddy正在专心致志的做着什么，当他聚精会神看的时候才发现王嘉尔居然从自己刚来时就一直锁着的抽屉里拿出了一些东西装扮在自己身上。</p><p>黑色猫尾巴样式的肛塞他分开双腿翘着屁股插了进去，动作流畅的不像第一次做这种事。脖子上绑着粉色的真皮锁骨链，很像皮带，很粗的一条，看起来还有点厚。</p><p>Bambam觉得王嘉尔参加活动和表演时戴黑领带很帅，同样粉色的锁骨链也很适合他，令人想要取下来抽他的屁股，问他喜不喜欢这样，要不要再来几下。</p><p>Bambam反应迅速的关掉了电视，把遥控器放回原位，立马躺倒装睡觉。</p><p>王嘉尔刻意竖起睡衣领子，可惜还是挡不住粉红色，睡裤被他穿好，手中握着手机坐在了他身边。</p><p>盯着Bambam愈发精致的脸蛋看了一会儿，王嘉尔突然叹了一口气，这时手机铃声响了，王嘉尔立刻接通，都没来得及看是谁打来的。他看了几眼Bambam没被吵醒的睡脸，才走向衣柜那边，小声的回道：“我正换衣服呢，你给我发地址吧，一会儿就到。”</p><p>王嘉尔正要挂断，结果和那边出了分歧，那边说了些什么，王嘉尔无奈的连喊几声Mark，笑眼温柔如春水，这通电话才结束。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 【宜嘉/斑嘉】Queer(中篇)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>段宜恩出去送经纪公司的副总后，王嘉尔局促的并着双腿，他没想到段宜恩晚上约他是因为艺人的事情，他本来以为……</p><p>段宜恩看着副总上车后，挥了挥手，确保对方离开这才回包间。</p><p>说实话，段宜恩有点后悔自己以前对他所做的那些事情了。</p><p>现在两人的关系可称不上好。</p><p>段宜恩早就窥见那人高领毛衣下隐隐可见的锁骨链，一点粉红张扬的探出头来企图获得注意力，而王嘉尔也很有自觉的不时扯下领子。</p><p>还有从一开始并没有注意到的一点，是在副总表示有事要走时段王两人双双站了起来，王嘉尔离门近，他先一步走过去打开了门，就在王嘉尔守在门口说话时段宜恩才得以觅得。深蓝牛仔裤内不明显的棍状物品，长长的，软软的，一直蔓延到那人小腿后部，可以观察到那个不知名物品藏在人体的下半身后面。段宜恩抢先一步让王嘉尔等着他然后一起去结账，而他去送副总。这位副总的眼神一直流连在上半身，并没有注意到那里的异常，段宜恩这才放下心来。</p><p>等他回到包间的时候王嘉尔已经取下脖子上的东西了，他的视线装作不经意般的转向下半身，估计是不方便在这里取，王嘉尔的屁股在沙发上小心的扭动，看来是卡在中间了。</p><p>段宜恩转身锁上门，轻叹了一口气，面向着门。王嘉尔听到莫名其妙的叹声突然身体僵硬，段宜恩正在想接下来该怎么办，可王嘉尔看他一直不肯看自己，心里难受的又开始眼泪打转，好不容易见面了干嘛要这样呢。</p><p>明明是他突然说一句自己要回美国了，去了一趟王嘉尔家就悄悄离开了。这不是去那边住几天，而是打算长期发展，这怎么可能是早上刷牙时的灵光一现，肯定是早就规划好了，可是临走前才告诉自己，然后干净利落的走了，什么话都没嘱咐他。</p><p>王嘉尔四周张望确定没有摄像头后，咬着嘴唇犹豫了一会儿才缓缓脱掉裤子，把黑色的猫尾摆正好位置，双腿大开的跪坐在地上。</p><p>很明显这是好久没受过男人宠爱的一具身体，丝毫痕迹都没有，白白净净。</p><p>他来的时候特意没穿内裤，王嘉尔以为这样会很方便段宜恩。</p><p>“你回头看看我好不好？”听起来快要哭了，段宜恩皱了皱眉，这个人真是有一双多水的眼睛啊。</p><p>“请主人随意惩罚，好好享用吧。”</p><p>以前若是惹得主人生气了，不知道该怎么做的时候，只要王嘉尔这样做，段宜恩都会消气的，然后段宜恩会亲吻他，抚摸他，如一股清泉灌溉在他干枯的身体之上，滋润到他红着脸颊连声说不要。</p><p>段宜恩一回头便是看到了这样的香艳场面。</p><p>那一刻段宜恩什么都没想过，心灵干净的快步走过去，轻柔的拔出肛塞，然后给他穿上了裤子。</p><p>“王嘉尔，我今晚真的没有想要做爱，也不是为了这个叫你出来的，我就是想帮你，你不是想转型做艺人吗，刚好这方面我有认识的人，如果你想做的事情正好我可以帮你的话，我才会开心你懂吗？”</p><p>“那你怎么不早点说，害得我误会！”</p><p>王嘉尔哭红了眼睛，瞪向他时丝毫没有凶意，反而更令人心疼，怜意直直的从心底升起。</p><p>段宜恩好笑的坐在另一边，“我记得某人说想做艺人，于是我一回国连家都没回就赶过来搭根线，行李箱都还在后备箱呢，没想到原来是我自作多情了。”</p><p>“我也自作多情了，那就算扯平了。”王嘉尔强硬的回道，脸色不太自然。</p><p>王嘉尔拿过桌上剩下的酒，一口一口沉默喝下。段宜恩有点摸不准对方的态度了，毕竟离国之前他俩的状态一直都是由段宜恩主导。</p><p>王嘉尔很少会这样，他以前什么都坦白，什么都毫不保留，赤裸在段宜恩的眼中。</p><p>现在主动权还指不定落在哪里。</p><p>“我可以自己去争取机会，我又不是很差劲的类型，我可是对自己很有自信的。其实你真的不用帮我的，我们不是分手了吗，前男友哪有义务还帮这个呀，你真是的。”</p><p>段宜恩头疼的难受，果然还是得正面这个问题啊。</p><p>那个晚上，段宜恩心事重重的睡不着，安静坐在床边，手机里的短信在提醒他注意时间。王嘉尔此时已经睡熟了，发出均匀的呼吸，段宜恩盯了一会儿那张无比熟悉又精致的脸蛋，心事丝毫不减，要现在叫醒他吗？</p><p>王嘉尔生病了。前几天和几个同事一起玩水，回来后睡了一觉就感冒了，正在放假的他没放在心上，以为多喝水多睡觉就慢慢好了，谁知今早起来的时候就发烧了，他摸过额头，至少可以确定温度不低。</p><p>他本来想去医院的，可是体力不支的他爬不起来了，今天没有人给他打电话，也没人拜访他，整个家里安安静静的，只留病人不稳的呼吸声。于是就这样一直赖在床上，直到段宜恩用钥匙打开了这扇门。</p><p>可是临时决定过来的段宜恩并不知道这些前提，而王嘉尔也不会在生活中主动示弱，所以段宜恩只觉这个人安静下来的样子格外动人，粉粉的鼻尖，艳俗的唇色，就像是一株被颗颗雨珠蹂躏过的花朵。</p><p>王嘉尔翻出一件外套披上，去了客厅。段宜恩惊讶的叫了一声：“原来你在家啊，电话怎么打不通了，给你发信息也不回。”</p><p>王嘉尔皱了皱鼻子，疑惑的说自己也不知道，可能是欠费了。</p><p>段宜恩说他过来找个材料，是之前拿过来的，因为一直没用上所以就没有拿走，语气稍有迫切。</p><p>王嘉尔望了下书房的方向，平常段宜恩在他家都是那个房间办公的，他很少过去打扰。“需要我帮忙吗？”</p><p>段宜恩大步迈过去，背对着他回道：“不用，很快就找到了。”</p><p>王嘉尔回到房间后也不知要做些什么，精神很差的他艰难的想了一会儿，在桌前坐下看了一会儿书，更觉得头晕，然后就迷迷糊糊的睡着了，连段宜恩推门的声响都没察觉到。</p><p>“我要走……”还没说完就瞅见对方脸色难看的趴着睡着了，段宜恩无奈的摇摇头，把摇摇欲坠的外套重新披好。</p><p>“照顾好自己，Jackson。”</p><p>段宜恩把卧室收拾一番后，再抱起王嘉尔放在床上，外套则是叠好放进了衣柜里。他撑开被子盖到王嘉尔的肚子上，顺手把落在眼皮上的头发撩了上去。</p><p>然后段宜恩回了自己的公寓，拉着行李箱去了机场。</p><p>王嘉尔醒来后差点眼皮都睁不开了，大脑沉重的把他压不过气来。</p><p>他翻着通讯录，撇着嘴看了两遍才下了下了决定，他给朴珍荣打了电话，幸好很快就接通了，不用王嘉尔再苦恼的思考一回了，毕竟麻烦别人挺不好意思的。</p><p>还好两人关系虽然不深，但是人品很赞的这位朋友还是过来帮忙了。这位是最近刚搬过来的邻居，地地道道的韩国人，和他同岁，但小几个月。两人打过几次照面，也送过礼物和祝福，倒不算生疏。</p><p>王嘉尔换下睡衣，随便穿上一双运动鞋就在门外等着了，头发也是无所谓的用发胶调整了一下，他可不想以乱糟糟的模样登上意外热搜。</p><p>全黑的Adidas运动服把他的肤色衬得更加白皙和虚弱，朴珍荣很有眼色的一看到他就过去扶着了。</p><p>王嘉尔客套的说不用麻烦，他的头却是很诚实的靠在朴珍荣的肩膀上了。</p><p>朴珍荣友好的笑了笑：“没关系，反正我今天没事干，现在我们去哪家医院？”</p><p>王嘉尔不将就的道了一个地名，“车钥匙在我裤子兜里，你来开车。”</p><p>输了两个多小时的吊瓶，回家的时候已经是傍晚了，王嘉尔望着窗外的车流。</p><p>“今天你真的是救了我，是好人啊，我宣布从现在起我要对你路转粉了。还有，为了表示感谢，我请你吃晚饭吧，我手艺很好的，是跟妈妈学的。”</p><p>在王嘉尔的认知里，他不喜欢欠别人人情，因为这个对他来讲没有实实在在的东西来的心安，他更倾向于用实际行动来表示谢意。</p><p>那么，还有什么能比请对方来自己家里吃饭1v1式约会来的更有效呢？</p><p>想到这里，王嘉尔忍不住翘了翘鼻尖，wow，我真是个天才。</p><p>朴珍荣趁红灯的时候，伸过去一只手揉着对方脑袋，“不必这么见外，都是邻居。”</p><p>王嘉尔也不恼，脑袋还跟着凑过去，就像一只争宠的幼猫。</p><p>“我本来还以为你去外地拍戏了，没想到你真的在家。”王嘉尔嘟囔着。</p><p>“哦？那你昨晚评论我的时候并不知道我已经回来了吗？”</p><p>“你光拍几张美食的照片我哪里知道是哪里啊，我又没去过你家，是你强词夺理，该打。”王嘉尔撇嘴，压下翻白眼的冲动。</p><p>“是楼下新开的店，你还没去过吗？我去的时候已经有好多人打过卡了。”这孩子到底是在家里窝了几天啊。</p><p>“刚说我救了你，怎么现在又要打我了？你啊，怎么跟小女生似的。”朴珍荣无奈的看了眼对方。</p><p>前面好像是发生车祸了，又是下班的高峰期，现在离家还有一段距离，依现在的移动速度看，王嘉尔估计会在车上先睡着了。</p><p>一听到这里王嘉尔皱了皱鼻子，这个可真是难到他了，怎么可以把他形容成小女生呢。</p><p>“我是大男人，A man！”</p><p>“好好好，不是小女生，是大草莓。哈哈哈哈哈，我看你的粉丝都是在推特这么说的。”</p><p>“是男人啦，man man man！”</p><p>王嘉尔还试图脱下羽绒服给不懂事的朴珍荣先生展现自己优秀还好看的肌肉。</p><p>朴珍荣哈哈笑着，一如以往克制的抿嘴笑，倒是今日眼尾的褶子更加明显了些。</p><p>“行了行了，不闹了。”朴珍荣抓住王嘉尔的手腕拦下，结果不小心抓了一路。</p><p>两人等电梯的时候，朴珍荣看向王嘉尔温柔的说道：“你今晚别忙活了，改天再请我吃饭吧，反正是对门，不着急。医生刚说了好好养身体你就忘了吗？”</p><p>王嘉尔在想，真不亏是演员啊，很有气质呢。</p><p>等到王嘉尔完全痊愈做家务的时候，才发现自己的卧室里留了张纸条，压在了那天只看了一会儿的书里面。段宜恩的字很好看，特意写的中文，王嘉尔几乎能想到段宜恩一边用翻译软件一边写字的认真模样了，真是可爱的一个人。</p><p>也是这个时候才发现，啊，原来自己被甩了。</p><p>都怪段宜恩太仓促的分手，王嘉尔一直都走不出回忆，就连表决心自己可以独立的时刻都不由自主的回到了过去。</p><p>段宜恩也不急，点了瓶酒，慢慢喝着。</p><p>王嘉尔整理好自己的思绪后，说道：“上次分手太仓促了吧，该有的流程都没走呢。”</p><p>段宜恩想，无非就是分手费啊之类的，爽快答应了，也不管对方到底要什么。</p><p>王嘉尔微微一笑，“分手炮怎么样，不过我身上没带避孕套，你就将就一下射在外面吧。”</p><p>段宜恩记得自己拒绝了，可是王嘉尔主动牵着他的手轻柔的接吻，舌头小心翼翼的探出去撬开段宜恩的牙齿，然后两人就在沙发上滚作一团了。</p><p>段宜恩看他女穴和后穴都红肿的烂熟，看样子是来之前玩过了，就留了情面只打算用手指帮一下。</p><p>“Daddy，你离开韩国后，我最想念的里就是你带给我的痛了。”</p><p>王嘉尔把那条粉色皮带改造成的锁骨链递到了段宜恩的手中，还是以前用的那条，段宜恩刚一拿到就感到了久违的熟悉感。</p><p>不出意外的，白白嫩嫩的屁股上浮起斑驳的红印，比王嘉尔的嘴唇还要艳丽。</p><p>“好厉害，果然还是那么爽，我好像快被你干穿了，啊啊啊啊啊我们Mark最棒了……”</p><p>“Mark，Mark，你知道吗，我快要被你干死了！我还想你更用力一点，Tuan……”</p><p>段宜恩害羞的凶道：“Stop，Jack！”</p><p>“我就是好喜欢和你做爱嘛，我好爱你，我爱你爱你爱你！我他妈爱死你了，sugar daddy i love uuuu！”</p><p>王嘉尔的声音盖住了段宜恩的，张扬笑着，那双大眼水光潋滟，整个人漂亮的不像话。</p><p>段宜恩则是咬牙切齿的沉默着。妈的，他明明连阴茎都没插进去，就叫这么骚。</p><p>即使自己的下体再硬的难受，他都没有解开裤子，也拒绝了王嘉尔要给自己口的念头。</p><p>今晚的王嘉尔分外甜美，本来他自己的打算是要吃下段宜恩的精液好好饱餐一顿的，毕竟以后就没有机会了，可惜好几次勾引都被段宜恩正经的无视了。</p><p>段宜恩解决完王嘉尔的性欲后，就送王嘉尔回自己家了。</p><p>毕竟这个人一直赖在自己怀里，说自己搬家了，又不说搬到哪里去了。</p><p>段宜恩给王嘉尔擦了遍身体，给他换上新的睡衣后才关了灯上床。又一次回到了他的身边，却意外的失眠了。</p><p>段宜恩一直认为自己做的选择是对的，他当时去美国，一是有利于自己的事业发展，二则是想和王嘉尔结束这段畸恋。</p><p>他们两个的开始就错了。王嘉尔是段宜恩在酒吧里捡尸回去的，那时候的段宜恩刚被友人带着接触到性SM，他的朋友怂恿他“好好玩一场”，然后在酒店的套房里和自己今晚勾搭的女孩开始了，那女孩叫的很甜腻，像是一杯满满的蜂蜜。</p><p>而段宜恩不肯认输的在男孩身上照搬友人的行为，男孩不肯叫出声来，总是隐忍的藏在嗓眼。</p><p>两人后来互相交换了联系方式，聊的毫无规律，可以连续整天的聊，也能好几个月也不见人。</p><p>段宜恩经常约王嘉尔出来，上床，旅游，吃饭，看电影，看起来做了情侣会做的任何事。</p><p>别看王嘉尔总是很热情的黏着段宜恩，而段宜恩也很吃他撒娇的那一套，娇俏的完全是个女孩子嘛。</p><p>但是两人不联系的状态也完全是陌生人，段宜恩觉得如果不把以前的问题解决了，很难顺利的交往。</p><p>而王嘉尔一直没等到段宜恩的一句喜欢，就变得愈发疏离了。反正从他的角度来看，他看不到两人的以后，倒是两个人的还清晰些。</p><p> 也就是说，从始至终，两人谈了一段非正式的恋爱，没有提及爱情。</p><p>段宜恩和王嘉尔做爱的频率不频繁，一般都是帮王嘉尔的男根泄出来，王嘉尔非吵着要他插进来的话后穴用的多一点，阴道用的次数不是很多。</p><p>王嘉尔虽然是典型的双性人，但是在他的身上女性生殖系统在童年就停止发育了，他有阴道，不是很深，而且他没有子宫，胸部是平坦的。</p><p>段宜恩心疼他的身体刻意不迷恋他的女穴，可是每一次段宜恩插进这温软之地时都不由自主的只想死在里面。</p><p>后来王嘉尔健身后胸部练的很好看，不过乳头还是小小一颗，像嚼碎了的糖果块，段宜恩可咬不住那里。段宜恩喜欢在亲吻他的身体的时候用小学生女孩用的彩色抓式发夹夹住，然后王嘉尔会哭着求饶，拜托他拿掉夹子。</p><p>可惜了，还想再夹一次他小小的乳头，然后听王嘉尔求饶。他经常用这种办法迫使王嘉尔答应一些不合理要求，比如不许和男人单独喝酒，不许去酒吧，不许不理他之类的，还有更厉害的在后面，但是那些要求都是带有色彩的，不方便讲出来。</p><p>段宜恩最后还是睡着了，睡的不差，良好的生物钟使他在闹钟之前就醒来了，但是王嘉尔不见了。</p><p>王嘉尔醒来后伸了下懒腰，翻个身打算继续睡的，可是他一闭上眼突然想起来家里还有个孩子。</p><p>王嘉尔一边朦胧着双眼穿衣服，一边咬牙想道：“自己之前为什么没有教过Bambam做饭呢？”</p><p>怀着悲壮的心情在路边打的回家，就在他开门的那一刻突然想到：我都多久没做过饭了，因为我家有保姆啊。</p><p>可是既然回来了那就继续下去吧，他进了厨房看到保姆正在准备要用到的食物，他挥了下手让保姆去打扫客厅，不用管早餐了。</p><p>他简单的做了两菜一汤，是在家时妈妈常做的早餐，王嘉尔聪明的很快学会了，由于不是午餐和晚餐同等的重要性，所以他不是很上心。但是味道总是欠缺一点，好在情况正在好转，没有以前那种让人评价不出来好坏的感觉了。</p><p>好久才再做一次饭，真是难得的一个体验啊，都快忘了是什么样的感觉了。王嘉尔不由自主的感慨着，然后想到了自己当初答应约某位朋友来自己家里吃饭。</p><p>朴……朴珍荣？！</p><p>王嘉尔看着刚端到餐桌上还冒着热气的饭菜，无措的挠了挠头，该不会把他当成言而无信的混蛋了吧。</p><p>从那次生病，到段宜恩离韩，再到领养Bambam从长大到考上大学，然后再到段宜恩回来，自己身上发生了那么多事，然而和朴珍荣之间联系次数为0。</p><p>啊，自己真是个没有心的男人啊。</p><p>虽然朴珍荣是个演员，行程繁忙，或许早就忘了，可是这两者不一样啊，朴珍荣忘了还可，他自己忘了就是罪大恶极啊！</p><p>Bambam过去拿筷子时王嘉尔就一个人的坐在地上不知谁放在那里的小凳子上，无助又可怜的样子逗笑了他，忍不住过去开了几句玩笑。</p><p>“小朋友你是走丢了吗，daddy带你回家。”</p><p>王嘉尔翻了个白眼，“正常家的小孩怎么会喊别人daddy。”</p><p>“为什么不能喊，难道不是爸爸的意思吗？”</p><p>“当然是为了更好的发展才会认识……”王嘉尔说着说着突然惊叫了一声，“啊！你耍我！好了，你的零花钱没有了。”</p><p>Bambam立马凑过去装可怜：“别嘛我的好daddy，你对我最好了，你知道零花钱就是我的命啊，我还想买你最爱吃的芝士呢，而且我还听说楼下新开的店有一道菜可好吃了，里面好多好多芝士，wowww～～超级赞的”</p><p>王嘉尔吃好后，在等Bambam的时候他严肃的思考了一会儿，然后语气坚定的拉着手说道：“那我们中午去那里吃吧。”</p><p>Bambam闻言突然退缩了，犹豫的说自己约好了和朋友去邻市玩的，昨晚就收拾好行李了，等到九点半要去机场和朋友会合。</p><p>王嘉尔可惜的摇了摇头，打电话给朴珍荣，又很可惜的是对方去拍电视剧了。</p><p>“但是我还在首尔，今天拍的戏份不多，我中午可以赶过去的，还是那家店对吗，我先去找你还是在店里等着？”</p><p>“怎么都可以，如果你方便的话。”王嘉尔兴奋的回道。</p><p>虽然什么时候都有机会，可是就是现在很想去吃嘛！芝士就是我的soulmate，王嘉尔幸福的想道。</p><p>“那我去找你吧，正好我回去换身衣服。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>